Crisis
by KyrstalKate
Summary: Six left. Holiday moved on. Rex went off to college. Now, three years later, the gang has to get together again to fight the outbreak of a deadly disease that could cause...EVO zombies?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Six left. Holiday moved on. Rex went off to college. Now, three years later, the gang has to get together again to fight the outbreak of a deadly disease that could cause...EVO zombies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or 99% of the characters. This is pure fanfiction. Although that is slightly redundant, isn't it?

Chapter I

LA, California

5:55 AM

A man sat in his house, drinking coffee, and getting ready for work. He looked out his window to see some sort of strange figure coming towards him. It looked like a zombie, with huge boils on his arms, and a large one half it's size connecting the right half of it's head to it's right neck and shoulder. The man screamed as the zombie broke his window, coming for him.

Phoenix, Arizona

6:00 AM

Rebecca Holiday woke to the sound of her alarm. She hit the **Dismiss **button on her iPhone, and tried to sit up, but she was blocked a muscular arm. Rebecca turned around and sat face to face with the man she was in love with. She placed a quick kiss on his nose to help wake him up.

"Good morning, sunshine," he smiled as he held her in his arms.

"We have to go to work," she sat up and stretched.

"We don't have to," he argued, not wanting to leave the bed.

"Come on, Calan," Holiday slapped his leg as she got out of bed.

The blond sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"If you insist, darling," Calan got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Holiday got down bowls and spoons, while Calan grabbed milk and yogurt. He then proceeded to grab granola for Holiday and Coco Puffs for himself.

Holiday made the coffee, and the two sat and enjoyed breakfast in silence. Holiday finished first, and then put her dishes in the sink and kiss Calan on the cheek before going to get ready.

She grabbed a light green button-up oxford shirt, her favorite black dress slacks, her black high heels, and her white lab jacket. She put her hair up into the high bun she normally wore, and applied a small amount of makeup. Meanwhile, Calan grabbed his uniform and put it in a bag, but wore to work a navy blue three piece suit and tie.

They finished around the same time. Just as Calan was putting on his watch, he glanced over at Holiday. She was reaching for the ring box that she hadn't touched for the whole week it had been there after their eventful date.

"Are you going to wear it today?" asked Calan, hopeful but cautious.

"Well, I might as well wear the engagement ring if I'm going to be engaged," Holiday answered matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Calan's voice raised a pitch in hope.

"Yes. Dean Calan, I will marry you," Holiday turned to him and smiled. The couple shared a hug and a quick kiss before heading to their cars and driving to Providence.

Holiday entered the lab where she worked, and was surprised to see that her assistant, Amelia Brown, had gotten there before her.

"Hey Dr. Holiday!" Amelia greeted with a smile. "There is a meeting in the War Room about the escalating EZomb crisis in thirty minutes. And Dr. Salazar from Chem. Co. is meeting with you at 10:00 to discuss the possibility that the EZomb crisis could possibly be related to an explosion at one of their labs in California a couple of weeks ago,"

"Thanks, Amelia. You always have the best information," Holiday praised her assistant. As Holiday reached for the file on the EZomb crisis, Amelia noticed something particularly shiny on Holiday's left hand. She grabbed her boss's wrist to inspect the ring.

"Dr. Holiday, congratulations!" she gasped as she looked at the ring and then her superior.

"Thank you. To be honest, Captain Calan proposed a little over a week ago. I finally accepted this morning," Holiday confided.

"Does he make you happy?" asked Amelia, confused.

"Very. I love him," Holiday said it proudly.

"Then why did you wait?" Amelia asked, getting more and more confused.

"Because I'm a commitment-phoebe," laughed Holiday.

"Well, it's beautiful," Amelia stated, mesmerized by the glittering diamond on the band.

"Thank you. Now, let's stop being girls for the time being and earn our pay,"

A/N: This was just sort of bouncing around in my head. I'm a chapter or two ahead of this story, so we'll see how well I can keep up with the ideas. I'm not sure what to do with my pairings. I'm considering keeping Holiday with Calan and having Six just be miserable and having Rex marry Circe, Amelia, or Beverly. But I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something. Comment what you think. Remember, I love reviews and constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona

7:00 AM

Holiday and Amelia walked into the War Room, and stood over by White Knight. They began to get their papers together and in order for their report, when Holiday heard the door open. She looked up to see the last man in the world she wanted to see. Agent Six.

He looked at her, characteristically stoic. She looked back, uncharacteristically stoic. He looked good. He was back to wearing suits, and he still had those ridiculous pair of shades.

The door opened again, and she saw the man she didn't think she'd see in Providence Headquarters again ever, Rex Salazar. He still wore his jacket, white t-shirt and jeans. Holiday smiled, not surprised to see that he hadn't changed much.

The door opened once more, and Holiday saw the man she needed to see most, Dean Calan. He walked over to her side, and stood protectively, blocking Six's view of her.

"Good morning, agents," White Knight's old face projected itself onto the screen. "As you all very well know, we have another EVO outbreak, but this time, we're dealing with EVO zombies, or EZombs. Dr. Holiday, do we have any idea what caused this?"

"Well, sir, I'm afraid that somehow, some nanites must've escaped and combined with some chemicals released in the recent explosion in California at Chem. Co. I'm meeting with a chemist and the CEO, Dr. Caesar Salazar, later this morning. But honestly, I can't say. We would have to acquire on of these said EZombs before I can begin to understand what scientific phenomenon we're dealing with," Holiday briefed.

"Thank you, Doctor. Now, we all will be working together again until we can figure out what's going on and put these poor people to rest before they can hurt anyone else. Let's get to work," with that, White Knight disappeared from the screen.

"Okay. Agent Six, you and Rex will be partners again. Come with me, and we'll put you through the test. Afterwards, report to the lab, and either Dr. Holiday or Amelia will show you all of the data we've collected so far," Calan delegated. "Does that work for everyone?"

"Yes, that will do nicely," Six agreed.

"Yeah, that will be great," Rex nodded.

"Yes, that will do fine," Holiday approved. She seemed distant.

"Okay. Let's get to it," and with that, Calan led Rex and Six to the testing room, while Holiday headed to her lab.

Calan sat in the observing booth with Rex. They had set up the tests, and Six had volunteered to go first.

He got a 97 out of 100, which surprised him. He didn't know he had gotten that out of touch. Rex got a 92. Six knew they were going to have to changed that.

As Six sat looking at the scores, he saw a name he was sure wouldn't take the test. Rebecca Elizabeth Holiday. And as he looked at her score, he was flabbergasted. Holiday had scored a 100 out of 100.

Six knew that that meant that Holiday was smarter and a better fighter than him. He felt his ego get smashed. She had improved, and she had done it without him.

Holiday sat at her desk, watching some of the security camera footage from the first EZomb attack in California. There was a knock on her door. Without checking to see who it was, she buzzed him in.

"Dr. Holiday, hello," greeted Caesar cheerfully. "I wish our meeting could be a more pleasant one,"

"I concur. Please, have a seat," Dr. Holiday turned to him and motioned to an empty chair by hers.

Caesar accepted the offer gratefully. He looked good. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie, and still had a big smile on his face.

"I brought with me the list of chemicals released in the accident. I was hoping to compare them with chemicals found at one of the attack sites," Caesar was all business, pulling out files.

Holiday turned to the keyboard and typed in a code, and pulled up all the info they had on a screen. The quickly did a comparison, and only found two of the chemicals and chemical compounds to be the same.

"There is a lot of calcium and sulfur," commented Holiday.

"That's odd. Neither would be given off if this was some sort of awkward natural reaction," Caesar tossed in. "Is it possible that this was some sort of disease or compound released over the cemetery? Something that could infect nanites?"

"It's very possible. And it would explain the calcium sulfate," agreed Holiday. "So it's some kind of unintentional or deliberate land poisoning. Patient 0 was infected, and it must spread easily. Probably from contact,"

"So we have EVO zombies running around infecting other people. This should be a blast to solve. Contact me if you need anything," Caesar said, offering as much as he could.

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Salazar," Holiday smiled, and Caesar nodded before leaving. She sighed and turned back to the computer and began to enter in some possible combinations of chemicals to see what exactly formed this toxin. She decided to label it Chemical Z, because it sounded official and ominous and scientific. She honestly had no idea where to start.

"Dr. Holiday?" came Amelia's sweet and caring voice. She was young, just barely 19. Not even past her teenage years. She was smart, that's why she was interning at Providence. Holiday knew she would have to talk with Amelia about either staying here or going to a safer job, especially with the upcoming field work. It was her choice, but Holiday secretly hoped she would stay.

Amelia was bone thin, with caring grey eyes and wavey blonde hair. She had freckles all along her arms and face, and a slight tan to add to the appeal. She typically wore jeans and sweaters and a lab jacket.

"Yes, Amelia?" Holiday answered.

"I brought you some coffee," Amelia offered.

"Thank you," Holiday was surprised by her assistant's thoughtfulness. "Please set it on my desk. You're a doll. Would you like to help me brainstorm what's in this mysterious chemical that's creating zombies?"

"Yeah!" Amelia sat in the chair Caesar had been and pulled up closer to the computers and Holiday. "Do you think this was some freak nuclear accident, or do you believe someone created this intentionally?"

"I hope it was some freak nuclear accident," Holiday started, unsure of whether or not the hypothesis she was forming would scare the girl.

"But that's not what you believe," Amelia pushed, and Holiday sighed.

"I believe it was created on purpose, yes. Why, I do not know," Holiday admitted.

"This is crazy," Amelia said, leafing through notes. "I'm pretty sure I saw a high amount of calcium sulfate reported in Florida this morning,"

"What?" Holiday asked. "I don't think I read that report,"

"It just came in while you were talking to Dr. Salazar. I wrote it off because it's by a sanctuary," Amelia admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Does that happen to be the Flyer about forty miles outside of Miami?" Holiday asked, gears starting to turn.

"Yes," Amelia answered, trying to see where Holiday was going.

"The Flyer reported an illness killing the animals. I know because Beverly is interning there," Holiday began to section through the Flyer's website. She hacked in to the main data frame, and looked at some reports.

"Are you finding anything?" asked Amelia nervously.

"Yes. Yes I am," Holiday turned to her assistant. "I'm afraid that this disease will infect some of the dead animals. I'm going to call Beverly. If the guys show up, show them the info quickly,"

Holiday left the lab, and Amelia began to figure out what exactly could stop the poison, or what was in it. As Amelia began to run possible figures and combinations, Rex, Six, and Calan entered the lab.

"Hey Amelia. Where's Dr. Holiday?" asked Calan.

"She went to call her sister," Amelia answered, concentrating on trying to figure out the exact number of combinations.

"What's wrong?" demanded Calan. He seemed to get tense and worried, which took Six aback. Calan had never been so intense.

"Can't a woman call her sister?" asked Rex, who had also caught onto Calan's mood swing.

"Dr. Holiday never calls friends or family at work unless it's an emergency," Calan answered, and then turned his attention back to Amelia. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Holiday thinks there will be another EZomb breakout in Florida, near the Flyer sanctuary near Miami,"

"That's where Beverly works," Calan stated, connecting the dots. Before Six could ask him how he knew that, Holiday burst into the lab.

"It's already happened,"

A/N: I don't know what happened the first time. I'm sorry guys, that was weird. Anyway, expect Chapter III later this day. Again, reviews never hurt!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona

7:45 AM

"The sanctuary was attacked by two EZombs, a tiger and a wolf. The aircrafts that are supposed to pick up the other EZomb corpses are being deployed early and we are going to take a trip to California to visit the site of the original attack," Holiday was speaking at a hundred words a minute. She brushed her hair back behind her ears, and Six caught a look at her engagement ring. He felt his heart sink to his liver.

"Okay. Who is all going?" asked Calan.

"I am, and you and Six are my security detail. If Amelia goes, Rex joins. It's her decision," Holiday said. She turned to Amelia. "Well?"

"I signed up for this job to become a scientist for Providence. For better or for worse," she took a deep breath. "Let's go,"

Calan began to head out of the lab, and motioned for Rex and Six to follow him.

"Both of you will have to wear some sort of armor. I know Six has his own customized armor. Do you, Rex?" asked Calan.

"No," Rex admitted.

"You can borrow one of mine. We change and then meet the scientists in the hanger," Calan led the boys to a locker room. Calan threw a uniform to Rex, who immediately put it on. Six put on his own, and looked up to see Calan was already done and getting Rex situated with a gun. Calan picked up the barrel of a handgun and held it out to Six.

"I know it isn't your thing, but it's protocol," Calan shrugged, and Six took the gun.

The men headed to the hanger, and where surprised to find not only had the women beaten them there, but were already setting up in an aircraft.

"Why all the urgency?" asked Rex.

"We don't know if there were more infected animals, and Flyer is near Miami," Calan answered, not missing a beat.

They got settled, and Calan went to pilot the aircraft. Rex and Amelia sat towards the back. Amelia was showing him different formulas, and Holiday recognized one as being the molecular structure of cocaine. Holiday sat working on her laptop preparing the samples she was going to take, and Six sat opposite her, watching her.

"You're engaged," Six said simply. It wasn't a question, but a stoic yet sad statement.

"Yes, I am," Holiday agreed, multitasking. She didn't know when she had gotten over Agent Six, but she had. Her heart had told her she was done with him, and she was done.

"To whom, may I ask?" Six asked.

"Captain Calan," Holiday answered, becoming bored with the conversation.

"Calan?" Six was shocked, and loud. The two younger people looked at him. He lowered his voice. "Calan?"

"Yes, Six. Calan. I'm marrying Calan," Holiday looked at him.

"He's so-" Six started, but saw the ring, and he saw how much Holiday must love him. How much Calan must have loved her.

"He's so what, Six?" Holiday asked defensively.

"He's such a great guy. Congratulations. I'm sorry if I seemed rude. I hope you two are happy together," Six felt like he was being shot. "And I hope we can be friends,"

"I hope we can, too," Holiday gave him a hopeful look, and Six felt himself melt. If he made her happy, and Six could at least be a friend, Six would have to make that work.

"We're landing soon!" Calan called over the speakers.

Holiday finished what she was working on, and made sure her gun was loaded.

As the aircraft landed, Holiday opened a briefcase beside her and removed a few vials, as well some sort of intense-looking syringe gun. Rex's eyes got very wide, and Six's eyebrows raised behind the glasses.

"Ready, Amelia?" Holiday called out.

"Whenever you are," Amelia answered.

Calan put the craft down, and Holiday holstered her syringe gun and slid the vials into pouches on her belt.

As the door lifted, Rex jumped down first, then helped Amelia down. Six got down and offered his hand to Holiday, which she graciously declined.

Amelia went over to the dug up graves and begin filling vials with the soil. Rex assisted her, while Calan and Six kept lookout after a quick patrol.

"Does it smell like fuel to you?" asked Amelia, sniffing the air.

"It's probably just the aircraft," Six looked over at her.

Holiday noticed a trail of silvery-grey liquid. She bent down and dipped her finger in it, then rubbed two fingers together to test the consistency. She filled a vial with it, then followed the trail. At the end of it was a silver canister not unlike ones filled with tear gas. She knelt by it, and realized it reeked of gasoline. She knew what had happened.

"What is it, Dr. Holiday?" Amelia called out, noticing Holiday's behavior. "Were you wrong about your theory?"

"No," Holiday sighed. "I wasn't,"

"I'm not sure I understand," Six stated, confused.

"This wasn't a freak accident," Holiday took a deep breath. "Someone is trying to create a zombie apocalypse,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona  
8:30 AM

Holiday climbed out of the aircraft into the hanger. It's was only 8:30 and she already had a massive headache. She knew she'd have to run a toxicology on the silver liquid, and see if there was any more gas left in the canister she could test. She and Amelia headed down to the women's locker room, where they changed back into their civilian clothes. Holiday looked over at Amelia and noticed how beautiful she was.  
Amelia was a blue eyed blonde with freckles all along her cheeks and nose. She was relatively tan, and had a small, petite frame. Amelia was very frail looking, and hadn't scored very high on her combat test, but had scored enough to pass.  
Holiday finished buttoning up her shirt and headed to her lab. Amelia entered the lab a minute later with an aspirin in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"I thought you'd might have a headache by now," Amelia said as she laid out the aspirin and water for Holiday, who gratefully accepted.

"Thanks," Holiday thanked her assistant and began marking down all of the tests she wanted done. "I think I want to see if there is anything left in the canister before we do anything else, but I need to do that alone. I think I want you to prep the GC on the silver liquid to see if it's identifiable. Also, order an autopsy on those dead bodies,"

"Who do you want to preform the autopsy?" asked Amelia, who had taken out a clipboard and began to file out all the tests Holiday wanted done.

"I'll do the autopsies. We want this to be a by-the-book case, and that's why I had you order it," Holiday answered.

"Okay. Good luck with the canister," Amelia nodded.  
Holiday took the canister and moved down into the airless chamber. It had no air, and mimicked space. She put on the suit and grabbed the gas glass, which held any gas emptied into the chamber.  
Holiday entered the chamber and opened up the canister. A small amount of a slightly green gas emptied out, and Holiday (with great difficulty) scooped it up into the gas glass and sealed the jar. She exited the chamber and placed the canister into the test baggie to see what else was on it. Holiday looked at her watch. 9:00. Amelia should have the GC set up.  
Holiday went back into her lab, where Amelia was just finishing setting up the test.

"I got the autopsies ordered. All you have to do is accept. And I set up a second GC in case you wanted to test the canister," Amelia informed her boss.

"You know me so well. Okay. Let's get going," Holiday nodded and snapped on her gloves.  
***********************************************************************************

About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona  
11:45 AM

Calan sat at his desk, reviewing briefs on what went down in Florida. The only reason he even went with Rebecca was because they were partners, and he was just as responsible for her well-being as much as she was for his. That's how they got to know each other. They were partners first, friends second, lovers third, and were fast approaching being married.  
Calan read about how, fortunately, five other critters were wrangled up by the deployed Providence team. They had killed all five of them, and were awaiting a special autopsy to be preformed by Dr. Rebecca A. Holiday. The animals killed all happened to be animals matching the recently deceased at Flyer in Miami. Beverly Holiday had managed to convince staff to send up all available files on those animals to assist Dr. Holiday preform the autopsy.  
No injuries were received, except for a minor scratch when Rizzo tripped on his shoelaces and face-planted on the highway. Calan looked at the clock. 11:50. Lunch tended to be served at noon, and normally Calan walked down to the lab early to make sure Rebecca ate. He grabbed jacket and started towards the lab.

"Mind if I join you?" Six's voice caused Calan to jump.

"Not at all. I was just going to get Rebe-urm, Doctor Holiday to make sure she ate," Calan answered, recovering quickly.

"Congratulations," Six said after a moment.

"Come again?" Calan asked, surprised.

"Congratulations on your engagement to Holiday," Six said stiffly. "Many men would like to be in your position,"

"I know. She's a killer," Calan smiled. "Thanks,"  
The two walked in silence for a minute.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? You and Rex?" invited Calan. "It could be a catch-up time since we don't really get to interact much at work,"

"We'd love to," Six accepted after a beat.

"You're not even going to consult Rex?" Calan asked, confused.

"Free food. I already know he's in,"

A/N- DINNER PARTY! I'm going to start putting dates on my times in the beginning of sections, because I'm sure it will get confusing if I don't. Anyway, be on the lookout for friends of the past, and relationships of the future. I have already decided what I'm going to do with Rex and Amelia and Circe. Get ready for an explosion of teenage angst. Anyway, don't forget to review and PM me with any questions!

Thanks!  
-Kate


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix, Arizona  
6:30 PM, 4/18/2016

The rest of the day had passed through toxicology's and autopsies and and TLCs and GCs every test Holiday knew would be useful. Holiday sighed as she entered her home and kicked of her shoes. SHe knew that Calan would go and get them Japanese before coming home. It would probably be ramen, so Holiday reached for two pair of chopsticks and a glass of wine. She let her hair loose and plopped down on her couch, ready to rest her eyes.

"Darling?" Calan called out as he came in. "I got us shrimp ramen from that great place on Fifth!"

"Thanks! I poured myself a wine, but I didn't know what you'd drink," Holiday answered, not moving.

"A wine?" Calan mocked her as he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and brought out the ramen and chopsticks.

"Yes, Calan. A wine," Holiday made a face at him. "That's what you call it when you've been on your feet nonstop doing tests and filing reports and doing tests and filing reports. It's more repetitive than a Miley Cyrus song,"

"I've been busy myself," Calan replied with a chuckle. "I think that I've been on my feet for hours. Oh, by the way, I invited Rex and Six over for dinner tomorrow night,"

"Oh," Holiday was shocked.

"Are you okay with that?" Calan felt bad, realizing that he should've checked in first.

"Yeah! But you're gonna have to cook. We know what happened last time," Holiday smiled and gave him a kiss before digging into her food.  
***********************************************************************************

About an hour outside of Miami, Florida  
12:00 AM, 4/19/2016

Circe sat in her truck, waiting for her contact. He was supposed to have shown up an hour ago. Circe checked her watch, making sure she didn't accidently come at 10 instead of 11. Nope. Midnight. He was definitely late.  
Suddenly, a black swirling mass appeared down the road. Circe climbed out of her truck and walked down the highway.

"Circe. Long time, no see," a voice from the mass hissed. "You're different,"

"And you haven't changed. Still the same paranoid idiot you were two years ago," Circe rolled her eyes. "I need information. What is going on with the whole zombie thing? Why did they look so much like EVOs? And where is B?"

"All in good time, Circe," the voice hissed condescendingly. "All in good time. Return to your post, and await out orders,"

A/N: So I'm going to have a couple OC I've created. You've already met Amelia, and you've just met my second, but you don't know who he is. I have two more. Once I have them all introduced, I'll have a full disclaimer on the subject. But I don't know when that will be. Oh, the agony!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Phoenix, Arizona

1:30 AM 4/19/2016

Holiday couldn't sleep. She was impending the awkwardness that would be the dinner party. She knew that Dean was just trying to get her and Six back to a friendly relationship, but it really wasn't doing much. And she wasn't entirely sure it was healthy for Rex to see Holiday and Six tense.  
Holiday sat at the island in her kitchen with a cup of soothing tea and a handful of dark chocolate morsels. That normally put her to sleep, but it wasn't doing the trick. She considered going to bed and lying beside Dean until she fell asleep, but she didn't want to wake him. She wasn't sure what to do, and knew she'd need the sleep for the nightmare dinner party and the four autopsies she still had left.

"Come to bed," Calan said softly, and Holiday jumped. "Sorry for scaring you. But I can't sleep without you. So will you please come to bed?"

"I can't sleep, Dean. I'll be there in a minute," Holiday waved him off, assuming he would just go back.  
But he didn't. And he wouldn't. Calan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"You're gonna stay there like that until I come to bed, aren't you?" Holiday said after a minute. Calan nodded into her shoulder.  
Holiday sighed and stood up, and let Calan lead her to their bedroom.

About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona  
8:00 AM 4/19/2016

Six sat in the cafeteria, sharpening his katana. Normally he would do this at his place, but he currently had no place and was sleeping in the hanger. It didn't bother Six much.  
What did bother Six was the fact that he was going to have an extremely uncomfortable dinner party. And what was worse, Rex was going to be there.  
Six looked up to see he had bigger fish to fry. Holiday entered the cafeteria wearing a light grey pantsuit with a lavender shirt. Her hair was in a sleek ponytail. She looked more refined, more mature than she had in the past. Which surprised Six, because Holiday was the epitome of refinement and maturity.

"Six, I have another autopsy to do today, and it should be a little bit more than the two I did yesterday because it isn't as decomposed as the others. I should be able to get a definitive cause of death, as well as identifying some more agents in the toxin. Care to join me?" Holiday invited as she filled up a traveling coffee mug.

"Two sugars, three French Vanilla creamers," Six said randomly as Holiday moved to flavor her coffee.

"Come again?" Holiday asked, confused.

"It's how you take your coffee. Two sugars and three French Vanilla creamers," Six explained himself, trying to be stoic.

"Actually, I take my coffee these days with one sugar and four French Vanilla creamers," Holiday corrected him indignantly.

"It is Tuesday, April 19th, 2016. I am about to begin my autopsy on Ryleigh Franklin Howard, an EZomb. Original cause of death was unknown. Objective of the second autopsy is to find the active ingredient in the poison, and possibly find the cause of death. Observers include but are not limited to Agent Six and Amelia Reinheld," Holiday spoke into the tape recorder. "I will begin with the Y insiscion,"  
Holiday cut open the corpse and began to inspect the body.

"This is odd. Just like the others. Some of the muscles and nerves are begging to rebuild. Almost like this toxin is restoring dead bodies," Holiday murmered.

"That's why the only EZombs are only a month to seven years deceased. They have to be only partially decayed," Amanda realized. "And all of these people are relatively fit. I'd be willing to guess they all stayed in good shape,"

"Are you implying that these people where murdered because they were the perfect EZomb specimen?" Six asked.

"Yes,"

A/N: Sorry this took so long! And sorry it's being weird! Expect the awkward dinner party in Chapter 7, which I almost have edited and ready to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: There is violence in this chapter. Don't want ya'll to be surprised.  
*************************************************************************************

About 30 miles outside of Miami, Florida  
8:00 AM 4/19/2016

Circe sighed, pacing back and forth in the cabin in the woods. She was expecting the delivery of a very important man. Hopefully B had no problem taking him down. B had called Circe after the EVO had contacted their boss. And neither of them were happy about this job. Rumors were Providence was getting involved.  
The door swung open, and the man Circe had been waiting one was thrown in. Circe raised her palm, and the door slammed shut.

"Hello, IV. You've been a difficult man to find," Circe walked up to the mecernary, smiling. IV looked up at her and growled.

"Careful, girly. I can kill you," IV threatened, wheezing.

"Puh-lease. I'm thrice the assassin you are. And, I'm younger," Circe smirked. "Now, you know my employer. And I think you know why you're here,"

"I don't know where the formula is," IV wheezed, looking down.

"Liar!" Circe shouted, flicking her wrist up towards the ceiling. IV flew up, smashing into the ceiling and smashing back down, coughing and gasping. "Jesus Christ, who are you, Little Wayne?"

IV stood and took a swing at Circe, which she easily dodged. He did, however, manage to land a kick to her chest that sent her flying across the one-room cabin. She stood, and he began to extend his bandages. Circe raised her hand, and they stopped mid air. She made a circle with her index finger, and the bandages wrapped around IV.

"Look, I have no intention of killing you. Just tell me where the formula is!" Circe rolled her eyes, exasperated. Secretly, her new abilities were scaring her.

"I sent them! To 1419 Sycamore in Miami!" IV admitted.

"Hey, that's my address!" Circe smiled. "This was a huge waste of time. But that's okay. You're free to go,"

Circe relaxed her hand and the bandages binding IV relaxed. He made his way out, and Circe went to a corner, collapsing in sobs.

About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona  
4:00 PM, 4/19/2016

Holiday looked up at the clock. The day had been a rush of tests and theories. She felt as if she was going to vomit.  
She was going to leave at 4:30 to clean the house for their dinner party. She wasn't looking forward to it. She knew she'd have to grit her teeth and plow through it. She finished up looking at test tubes and grabbed her purse. She needed to get out of there.  
***********************************************************************************

Phoenix, Arizona  
7:00 PM, 4/19/2016

Six and Rex approached the Calan-Holiday home. It was a pretty house, painted a sand color with mahogany trim. Their lawn was perfectly manicured with a row of yellow tulips lining their walkway up to the front step.  
Rex nodded, and Holiday answered the door. She wore a pair of jeans and a light tan top that was loose around the arms and chest but fitted from the waist down.  
She ushered them into their home.

"Please, make yourself feel welcome," Holiday invited. Her heels clicked on the wooden floors as she led them around her house. She ended in the dining room, where four table places were set. Three had glasses of champagne, while the third had a can of Pepsi.  
The centerpiece was a whole chicken, seasoned and cooked. Around it was various dishes full of food. One had Jello, one had a salad, one had potatoes that had been cooked with the chicken.

"Wow, did you cook this, Doc?" Rex asked, surprised.

"What, Rebecca cook?" Calan laughed as he entered the room. "No, I prepared this meal. She decorated. Please, take a seat,"

Rex and Six sat on one side, Holiday and Calan took the other. As they began to dive in, they all made pointless small talk. Holiday and Six felt so awkward, while Calan and Rex tried to ignore it.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Rex asked.

"Two years," Calan answered.

Then Rex's phone went off. Unfortunately, the ring tone was Wasn't Me. The cheaters' anthem blared, silencing all conversations as Rex hastily fumbled to shut it off.  
Six felt the need to punch his partner. Calan burst out laughing. Holiday calculated the chances of her survival if she nose-dived off of the roof of her home.  
Then Holiday's phone buzzed in her pocket. Then Calan's, then Six's.

"There's been another attack," Holiday read the text quickly. "And this time, an EZomb attacked a living, breathing human,"

A/N: Finals. They make me want to drown myself in a pool full of tears because finals are hard.  
I hope this was awk enough for you. Also, Circe isn't good, but isn't totally sold on the whole bad thing. Just wait. She'll get even more powerful and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona  
9:00 PM, 4/19/2016

Holiday and Amelia stood in the Providence hospital locker room, preparing for surgery. Both Holiday and Amelia had received an extensive training set in surgery a month or so back, and both were very glad.

"How many victims will we be operating on?" Holiday asked, putting on her cap.

"Anywhere from 15-30. The paramedics flying in with them are prepping them as they fly so that way we can just get in and go. We won't know the exact number of injured until they arrive because we don't know who will make it,"

"Right," Holiday agreed. She knew why they wouldn't know the number of operees, but part of Amelia's job was making sure Holiday knew everything. She pulled on her mask and snapped on her latex gloves. Amelia finished tying up her hair and Holiday put on her cap for her to save time. The two doctors hurried to the OR, where three other doctors, each extensively trained in special surgeries, were prepping tables. Holiday and Amelia began prepping their own tables.

"Amelia, the nurses' chopper should've landed by now. Go ask someone to get them in here," just as Holiday ordered this, six nurses flooded in. Every nurse paired up with a doctor, and the extra nurse manned special equipment that could be needed.  
Then, the people where brought in. Holiday and two of the doctors received men, Amelia received a woman, while the third doctor received a young child.  
Each person came in with a clipboard explaining their conditions. X-rays and CTA scans had been done briefly before they had been admitted to the OR upon arrival. Holiday quickly scanned through and saw that there was some sort of mass muscle tensing in the right shoulder, where there was a large bite. It seemed to be spreading. The only thing Holiday could compare it to was muscle spasms caused by tetanus.  
Holiday took a scalpel and attempting to make an incision, but the skin had hardened. She decided to try to disinfect the bite to see what would happen. She asked for the disinfectant, and began to gently wipe at the raw flesh. The skin began to sizzle, as if Holiday had applied heat.

"Is anyone able to open up the affected areas?" Holiday asked. The other doctors all shook their heads. "I'm going to see if I can somehow keep this from spreading. Nurse, will you please prepare an impromtu biopsy? There's nothing we can do for these patients now except to contain the virus and hopefully make some sort of antitoxin,"

The other doctors nodded and began to see if they could somehow contain the virus as well. Amelia, who's patient was bitten on the hand, decided to cut off circulation to the appendage. One doctor, one of the two with a man, injected a blood thinner in hopes of somehow releasing tension on the contracted muscles. The other doctor with the male patient injected kantrex and amikin. Holiday preformed her biopsy after injecting her patient with invanz. Just as she was sending it to the lab, a heart monitor went dead. It, unfortunately, was the child's.

"Clear!" the doctor cried as she attempting to get the poor child's heart pumping once more. She tried two more times before hanging her head. After a moment, she spoke again, but her voice had fallen to a monotone. "Nurse, record the time of death of one Christopher Tyals at 9:42 pm on April 19th of 2016,"}  
***********************************************************************************

Miami, Florida  
9:30 PM, 4/19/2016

Circe was not happy.  
IV had been played, and he had unknowingly played her. The flashdrive that IV was told contained the formula actually contained the recipe to an apple pie.  
Circe sighed and grabbed her leather jacket, deciding to go for a ride on her motorbike. She made her way to the garage, checking her keys as she walked over to her spot.

"Hello, Circe," came the ever-chilling voice of her boss.

"Look, I don't have the formula. IV got jerked around," Circe knew it was best to own up to the very powerful man rather then lie to him.

"I know. And it's not your fault. But, you and I both know you still have a job to do. You must locate that formula before your buddies at Providence do. And you and I both know what they are capable of doing if that formula falls into their hands," the voice coming from the shadows remained cool and collected, almost monotonous. "Now, we almost must discuss Rex Salazar,"

A/N- Fair warning: the horror element to this story will start picking up. There will be more deaths and destructions. And for that, I am sorry. But, this story won't let me tone down the gore and violence. It needs to be written. I also apologize for that nasty cliffhanger. It will be comforted with a horrific chapter next AND an interaction with the Providence gang and Circe!


	9. Chapter 9

4/20/2016  
9:00 AM, Miami, Florida

Six leaned against the building where he was supposed to be meeting IV. He knew IV had gotten into some deep trouble-not to mention his debt-ever since he got back on heroin. It was quite ridiculous. Six was tired of having to run around and find IV every time he got in trouble.  
This time, IV had mentioned something about a formula, a syndicate, and a particularly nasty woman who was capable of "indescribable things".  
Six was getting impatient. He pulled out his cellphone and called IV.

"Six, dude," Six could tell by IV's voice that he was either high or sleep deprived. Most likely both.

"Where are you? I don't have time to wait around all day," hissed Six.

"Why, you gotta get back to Holiday?" IV shot back nastily. He definitely wasn't high. For once. "Oh, I forgot. She got engaged. To not you. That's gotta sting,"

"You got a point here, IV?" Six growled, not in the mood to be taunted.

"I can't go out to meet you, but I've got a pinpoint on the dame. I'll send you a picture. Let me know if you see her around Miami. Oh, and you can go if you want to. Sorry I wasted your time," with that, IV hung up, and Six was thoroughly annoyed.  
Six walked the streets of Miami, knowing full well he couldn't catch his ride back to Providence until 10. He decided to see if he could locate whoever it was IV was going on about. He seemed to be angry at and infatuated with this woman. Most likely she would be too young and not at all interested in. IV really needed to get his life together.  
Six's phone went off, and he wasn't surprised to see it was the picture of the woman.  
She was young, but Six couldn't make out her face. Something about her did seem similar, though. Her hair was cut close to her head, with almost no length. Most of her hair was black, but the bangs were dyed a bright red. She wore a black leather bomber jacket, red tank top that exposed the lower half of her stomach, low-riding black pants, and dark brown combat boots. Then, Six's phone went off again.  
**This picture was taken this morning around 8, so she should still be wearing the same outfit.  
-IV**

Six rolled his eyes and kept on walking, keeping his eyes open for her. He walked for twenty minutes or so, until he decided to go into a shop on a whim.  
As he scanned the shelves for nothing in particular, a flash of short black hair caught his eye. He turned a bit, and saw the woman IV was hunting. He followed her out and back down the street.  
Six trailed her for about three blocks before she turned a corner. Six trailed her that way for another half block until a young man jogging ran into her. She was spun around, and the man stopped to help her up. Six got a clear look at her face and stopped dead in his tracks. Even though she'd changed quite a bit since he'd last seen her, Six knew her face.  
IV's woman was Circe.

4/20/2016  
11:00 AM, About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona

Amelia sat in the lab, writing up reports and feeling exhausted. She was also feeling lonely. Lonely enough to ask to go see her dad that night. But, Amelia hoped she wouldn't cave and call her dad. Their last visit about her working at Providence had not ended well.  
Amelia looked up when she heard the doors to the lab slid open. To her surprise, Rex was leaning against the doorway, watching her like she was a grilled sirloin and he was a starving man.

"Can I help you?" Amelia smiled, putting down her pen to give the EVO her full attention.

"Yes, you can," Rex was still eyeing her strangely, and pulled up a seat.

"And just how can I do that?" Amelia asked, folding her hands together.

"You can go out with me," Rex grinned. "That is, if you're not seeing anyone,"

"Well, you're in luck. My last boyfriend broke up with me a year ago," Amelia smiled sarcastically.

"Ouch. Well, I can remedy that. When are you free?" Rex leaned forward, and Amelia leaned back.

"Tomorrow night. I have shopping to do tonight," Amelia answered, making a mental note to go shopping. And call her friend.

"Okay. How about a movie and then dinner?" Rex asked, taking the hint that Amelia wasn't into people in her bubble.

"Sounds like a date," Amelia winked.  
Both Amelia and Rex's attentions were drawn from each other to the doorway, where Holiday stood, clearing her throat.

"If you two can stop flirting on the job, I need Amelia to check on the tests in the morgue, then report to the conference room. Rex, you've been asked to meet Six for training," Holiday said, clearly amused.

4/20/2016  
11:30 AM, About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona.

Amelia walked into the morgue and began searching for the tests Holiday had asked for her to get. She was wondering about her date. Amelia was especially wondering why she said yes right away. That wasn't like her, and she was concerned for herself. If she took things too fast, she could get hurt. Again.  
_Bang!  
_Amelia immediately turned around, wondering where the sound had come from. She scanned the room, trying to see if anything had fallen.  
_BANG!  
_This time, the noise came from the left. Amelia faced that wall, knowing full well it was the wall that held the dead bodies. Approaching the wall slowly, Amelia walked over to a counter, opened a drawer, and removed the gun she and Holiday had to keep in the room in case of an emergency. After making sure the gun was loaded, she continued her advance to the wall.  
_**BANG!**__  
_This time, a shelf was dented outwards, as if something was trying to break out. Amelia's eyes opened wide as she remembered that that was were the boy was being held until he could be identified.  
**_BANG!_****  
**The final time, the door to the shelf was sent across the room. The body rolled out of the shelf, falling to a heap on the floor. Amelia breathed heavily, wondering whether or not to take a shot.  
The body drug itself across the floor, towards Amelia. Amelia made her decision and fired off a round. It hit the corpse in the arm, but it still used it's other arm to drag itself towards her. Amelia began to retreat towards the door, haphazardly firing towards the determined cadaver as she went.  
Amelia finally made it out of the morgue, and locked the door.  
She hit the alarm and ran towards the conference room, hoping she'd find Holiday.  
**BANG! **  
Amelia whirled around, horrified at the sight before her.  
It wasn't just the one zombie anymore. It was all of the bodies in the morgue. They had busted down the door, and they were coming straight for her.

**A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for the hiatus! But I got SUUUUPER busy, and never had the energy to write whenever I'd get free time! Now, I am writing a Holix oneshot in a bit, because the Holix angst in this story is driving me nuts. But, I know it must be there, because things will sort themselves out. Seriously, this story is pretty much writing itself. I'm rambling. Sorry. I would also like to say that there will be a hiatus from about July 7-30th. If it's any longer than that, or if it starts any sooner, I will let you all know. I'm so sorry about that! I would also like to state that this story is Circex, but it will be Amelia and Rex for a ****_very _****brief amount of time so that way that relationship can have a nice angst barbeque. I promise, I will get the next chapter edited SOON!**


	10. Chapter 10

4/20/2016  
11:35 AM, About 30 miles outside of Phoenix, Arizona

Holiday stood, bent over the table containing all of the notes gathered on their case. This Ezomb threat was spreading, and it was spreading fast. Holiday had a bad feeling about it; it almost had a familiar vibe to it she couldn't exactly put her finger on.  
_**Beep! Beep!**_** Beep!**

Holiday perked up when she heard the alarm sounding. She quickly reached for the gun tucked underneath the table and made sure it was loaded. Suddenly, Amelia came running in, chest heaving, hair disheveled, and gun held straight up in the air.

"Amelia?" Holiday asked, concerned.  
Their attentions, however, were brought to the other side of the room, where the doors on that side slid open. Six and Rex stood there, obviously flustered.

"Rex, don't build any weapons. I don't know what's going on," Holiday warned, hand out to stop him from doing anything. "Now, Amelia, what is going on?"

"The little boy went zombie and infected all of the bodies in the morgue!" Amelia screamed quickly.

"Shit," Six murmured.

"Six," Holiday chastised disappointedly.

"Hey, guys, I think we have a bigger problem then Six's swearing!" Rex interrupted exasperatedly. "But, she is right Six. You need to tone that language down,"

"Holiday, what's our plan of attack?" Six asked, ignoring Rex.

"Amelia, what part of the building are the zombies in?" Holiday asked, ignoring Six's question in turn.

"Down by the morgue, in the west branch. I came by one of the shortcuts that I closed off," Amelia answered, trying to give as much information as needed.

"Do you think we could get to the control room?" Holiday asked, gathering the files and putting them in a drawer and locking it.

"I think so, but honestly, I don't know where they are," Amelia admitted.

"That's alright. We'll go in pairs," Holiday decided. "Six, come with me. We'll go by the west branch and see what we can come up with. There's a hallway that connects to the control room from there. Amelia, you and Rex will go the safer route through the south branch and down in the tunnels. I just hope the zombies didn't get into the tunnels. Good luck,"

And with that, the pairs went their separate ways. Holiday and Six walked quietly down the main hallway, weapons drawn. The continued until Holiday recognized a hidden panel that led to a small security post. She opened it up by easily guessing the code to the hatch, and drug Six in.

"What are we doing in here?" Six whispered, making sure the hatch was relocked and concealed.

"I am hacking into the mainframe security camera system to locate the zombies. I don't know or care what you're doing at this point," Holiday answered simply, her fingers flying around the keyboard. "I'm in. By the looks of things, Providence is almost completely evacuated. And the zombies are in the tip of the west branch. I'm going to see if I can put down the barriers, but I don't know. These computers only have basic clearance and I'm not sure of they're capable of stimulating the mechanism,"

"Alright. Well, let's go," Six said, ready to get into the control room. Holiday followed, making sure his back was covered. Together, the two slunk down the hallways, being careful to be almost completely silent, which was quite the task considering Holiday was in heels.

Holiday and Six approached the area where they knew the zombies were. They silent as ever, knowing that if they made a peep, they would be killed. The smell became horrendous, and Holiday knew the deadly virus must've had some kind of speed decomposition element to it. They flattened themselves against the wall once they caught sight of the zombies. What happened next, though, was what scared them.

One of the zombies doubled over, as if it was wracked with pain. Suddenly, huge boils erupted from it's back. Large chunks of some sort of matter erected from its arms and nearly encased it's head and left shoulder. A light grey liquid ran down it's side from it's left ear.

Holiday and Six slunk into an adjacent hallway, where Holiday found the door to the passageway that would lead them to the control room. They entered and exited quietly, and then booked it to the control room. They ran in, chests heaving, and determined not to let that happen to anyone else. Holiday quickly lowered barriers at the hallway and around all of the doors on both sides of the metal. She then entered the area in the system as quarantined.

Then, Amelia and Rex walked in, casually. They seemed to like each other, and it made Six almost jealous that Rex had a scientist love interest, and he no longer did.

"Oh, Dr. Holiday, we ran into a couple soldiers running for the exit. They said Captain Calan was injured and is in the medical bay, but isn't harmed and hasn't been bitten. They medical bay is in the north branch, so I think he's okay," Amelia updated her.

"Thank you, Amelia. I'm going to go check on him," Holiday nodded, starting for the door.

"I'll go with you," Six offered, starting to follow her.

"No, Six, I think this is something I need to do alone. Follow me on the cameras if you want," Holiday turned, and Six stopped. She turned back and left, and Six let her go.

4/20/2016  
12:00 PM, Miami, Florida

Circe sat in a cafe in downtown Florida, sipping on a macchiato and waiting for her date. She guessed they would go to the deli down the block for lunch, but she wasn't sure. And she knew that her date would be like all the others-polite, intelligent, possibly passionate, and definitely boring. Although, honestly, everyone that wasn't deadly, in the intelligence game, or fooling around with something-or somebody- illegal and/or dangerous was boring. Circe liked excitement, and she never got it on the idiotic dates her friends set her up with.  
Her phone rang, making the eerie tone it did whenever her boss called. She stepped away from the bar and outside.

"Circe," she answered, knowing he already knew it was her. But still, they had to be safe.

"Either IV called him, or Six knows you're involved. He trailed you today," the deep, probably disguised voice told her.

"What? I made sure no one followed me," Circe kept her voice low, even though she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Relax. He shadowed you while you were shopping today. But Circe," the voice took a deep breath. "He saw your face. If he didn't know before, he does now. It'll only be a matter of time before he tells Rex or the lovely Dr. Holiday,"

"What's my next move?" Circe asked, knowing she'd have to cancel her date.

"Go back to the hideout and wait for instructions. What you have to do next is a very intricate process," with that, the voice hung up.

**A/N: Oooo, cliffhangers! I adore cliffhangers! They're so torturous, which is so unlike me! It's fantastic! And my other story, Love, Love, Love, isn't related to this story at all. Sorry if I just crushed your dreams. Sorry, I'm apologizing a lot, aren't I? I wonder if I'm part Canadian...If I am, that would rock mad socks. Canadians are neat as hell. Sorry for swearing.**


End file.
